Devices such as dispensers and evacuators that control the flow of liquid to and from a container are used in various ways. For example, in automotive shops evacuators are used to drain liquid from brake lines, transmissions, etc., while dispensers are used to dispense liquid into tanks, hoses, and other components. Other liquid flow devices are also used in other applications.